Killing Bites: Naruto Mishima The Black Fox in The Brute of Apocalypse
by DarkUnknown0
Summary: Because summary is long too.


**Hello, everybody! This is DarkUnknown0, writer of the Killing Bites x Naruto series of the FanFiction.**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of Killing Bites: Naruto Mishima, The Black Fox in The Brute of Apocalypse!**

 **Summary: Naruto Mishima is The Black Fox in The Brute (KING) of The Apocalypse are just title of the name by herself. When Naruto wanted to ask his parents and begin trained by the most dangerous Mishima/Kazama in the strongest of the worlds than Killing Bites. Naruto nowhere as near as parents' level and Naruto arrived to The King of Iron fist tournament for first time before Naruto was pissed off, he went to find to his brother and grandfather, leave his brother after he's already kill his brother and grandfather for his father but Naruto is disappeared for 6 years. When he return to his life after years and he found out that Killing Bites is announced for 2017 and he join to Killing Bites to killing others brute animals and searching for first ever original brute Uzaki Hitomi.**

 **Killing Bites: Naruto Mishima, The Black Fox in the Brute of Apocalypse**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Killing Bites or Naruto or even Tekken in either!**

* * *

 **Pairing:**

 **\- Nomoto x Hitomi or Nomoto x None!**

 **\- Naruto x Leo (Tekken), Naruto x Youko? ...or Naruto x None!**

* * *

 _ **Naruto Mishima Kazama**_

 **Appearance:** Naruto Mishima Kazama, he has normal dark tanned skin, height at 5'11 ¼, a black hair with a blonde fringe on his right side (A/N: Kazuya + Jin's hairstyle), cerulean eyes, whisker marks on his both of the cheeks, he also wear clothing of choice, dark red karate gi pants with a red/blue and lightning-like design on his the right leg, with a black belts, red fingerless gloves with a black wrist straps and a dark red footpads.

* * *

Uzaki Hitomi, she has white tanned skin, height at 5'4, a brown eyes, a white/grey haired, she wears uniform high school shirt, a blue skirt and a black shoes with a white socks and a pink bag was hopped of the shoulders.

Man grab his Hitomi's shoulder to inside on the car and get away. Man was cover his Hitomi's mouth and Hitomi tried to break from kidnapping man.

"We did it!" Man 1 shouted. "Got ourselves a high school girl!"

"Holy crap! We think a winner!" Man 2 bigger eyes said. "Rip her cloth off!" as he ripped his Hitomi's shirt off.

"Damn! Her tits are huge!"

"-Awesome!"

"No..." Nomoto muttered in scared as he kept her wheel of the drive.

Nomoto Yuuya, he has skinned, height at 5'8, a black haired, a white shirt, a blue jeans and a black shoes. "Why... Why is this happening...? -Why is this-?" cut off by his friend.

"-Yo, Nomoto!" Nomoto's friend was his name is Houjo as he looking at her friend with a grin. "Head towards Chichibu! We'll dump her after we have some fun first." he kept his grin.

"You know, Houjo, you invite me to got out and pick up girls," Nomoto continue his talking. "but this is a crime isn't it? -Maybe we shouldn't-" cut off by Houjo again.

"Don't be a pansy." Houjo said with a grin. "you're guilty too."

"No!"

"Don't worry, you'll get a once we're done." Houjo's friend finished.

"I mean you are a virgin, after all." Houjo last word.

"Do it! Do it!"

Nomoto gripped his wheel of the drive as he gritted her teeth.

"I like it when they struggle!"

Nomoto pressed her brake when finally stop and pant her breath was hard. "I'm sorry. I can't go through-" cut off by girl's voice.

"Keep going." Hitomi asked as she staring at Nomoto was sitting up. "There's no time. Just drive where i tell you. Say yes if you understand."

Nomoto began to talking. "Yes. Um, what happened to Houjo?"

"I don't know which one of them is Houjo, but they're all dead." make Nomoto turning left to Hitomi continue. "Just drive already if you don't want to die too."

"Also, it's better if you don't look behind these curtains. You got it?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Van was stopping and Nomoto open of the door and get out of the van, Nomoto fall her knee on the ground and puke it.

Hitomi hold her phone in tight. "Jesus. Can't drive for shit, has a weak ass stomach... What a unless bastard."

"Hey, don't even think about running." Hitomi turning around from Nomoto to talking to Shido. "Mr. Shido it's Hitomi. Yes, I've just arrived."

Nomoto just looking at Hitomi was talking about it. "I ran into a bit of trouble."

"-Yes, that piece of shit is with me."

"-Where are we?" Nomoto just looking around at persons was dead already and jump back to stepping back on the ground. "What the hell is this?" he talking herself and crawling up on the broken vehicles..

"Yes. What? You mean this piece of shit?" Hitomi turning back to Nomoto was nothing. "Huh? Where he did go?"

"What the hell is going on? Why is this happening to me? I want to go home." Nomoto looking down at clear arena within garbage. " What the hell? Why is this area cleared off like this?" he asked herself.

"It's a ring." Yugo answered, with a brown hair, a white shirt, a gray pants and a black shoes as he his hands in her pockets. "This is the private property of a certain zaibatsu." Yugo continue. "it's where things end up when they have nowhere else to go."

"Like oversized garbage and dead bodies." Yugo turning towards at Nomoto. "Or people like us. Right?" he finished.

Nomoto got up from the steel. "Please help me!" run at Yugo and falling her knee. "I have no idea what's going on." Nomoto continue to talking to Yugo. "Some high school girl was in the car, and my friends are in piece!" he began to puke it.

"I see. That is most likely the work of a Therianthrope." Yugo said with a red glowing her eyes.

'Therianthrope?" Nomoto asked in fearing/confused as he kept looking at the ground.

"A new species with the intellect of humans and the fangs of beasts, with a power that far surpasses mankind. That is what we call the Therianthrope."

"What are you talking about? We don't have time for stupid nonsense!" Nomoto said make Yuga pissed off.

"Stupid? Did you just say stupid?" Yuga grin like shark teeth as he start to veins on his face and turn into his eyes to red with a orange her slits eyes. He human turn into huge muscle with a fur and ripped his own shirt off, a beast-like lion in complete. "A puny and pathetic human would dare to call me, Brute Leo, King of kings stupid?"

 **\BRUTE LEO** **YUGO TANI/**

"Monster!" Nomoto cried in fearing.

"Know your place!" Yugo shouted as he slash her claw at Nomoto when Hitomi grab his behind of the Nomoto's collar shirt and jump away into area from Yugo.

"I was trying to help you take out the garbage and I'm trying to killing this human!" Yugo said.

"I'm not done with hime yet. According to mr. Shidoh, the odds between you and me are 100 to zero. At this rate, our killing bites can't be established. And i'm sorry but i'm not letting you to killing to poor Nomoto." she looking up at Yugo in grins.

"killing bites?" Nomoto asked in confused to Hitomi.

"That goes without saying. I battled hundreds, and this will be your first match-" Yugo cut off by Hitomi.

"That's why we make him place a bet." Hitomi thumb up to point back at Nomoto. "Ten million yen on me winning. Then the odds will be 99 to one." Hitomi kept his smile.

"can he pay that?" Yugo asked to Hitomi.

"We can use his body as collateral." Hitomi answered in smile wide.

"What?" Nomoto looking to Hitomi.

Hitomi continue to Yugo. "Spinal cord, organs, eyes. He's young so they'll fetch a high a price."

"You can't just-" Nomoto said to Hitomi and make Yugo grins in interested.

"I'm going home!" Nomoto tried to run but Hitomi grabbed his Nomoto's shirt and stopped running.

"Do you think you can get away?" Hitomi asked to Nomoto.

"Please let me go!" Nomoto finished, break from Hitomi when accidental, grab/touch her Hitomi's breast left.

"You fucking pervet!" Hitomi said in blush as she quick punch his Nomoto's face and sent away on the ground. "You should be thankful that i'm not going to kill you right now."

"Uh, um, what is going on here?" Nomoto said to sky night as he blood dripping from his nose and mouth. "Please tell me. I mean. What is killing bites, anyway?" he asked to Hitomi.

Hitomi began to walking away from Nomoto "Long story short, he and i are going to fight right here. If i win, you live. If i lose, you die too."

"Die? But..." Nomoto thought as he looking towards at their two.

"How could a girl like you beat a monster like him?"

Hitomi raised his hand into nail long like claws, turn into fur on the shoulders, arms, along fur legs, a sharp talons on his feets with a fur, a grow tail on the butt, a sharp teeth on the teeth and a grow honey badge ears on his the top of the head. "Gender and size don't matter. The one with sharper fangs wins. That's what killing bites is." she finished in grins like shark teeth.

Then machine light six turned on around in some hidden.

Nomoto turning around before looking back at Hitomi. "She's a monster too?"

Hitomi began to walking and talking to Yugo. "I heard you never lost. King of Kings. That's quite the title you'vs got there."

 _'She's provoking_ him?' Nomoto thought as he kept watching at two. _'Is she confident she can beat him?'_

"I want something like that." Hitomi asked in grins. "How does Leo Killer sound? Seeing as I'm going to win-" Hitomi cut off by Yugo was quick slap Hitomi was sent him flying and make Nomoto's eyes into wide in shock. Hitomi jump up then Yugo pounce, grab his Hitomi's head into pounding on the old car into broken.

"Even if my pay is a little rabbit, I don't hold back! That's the way Leo fights!" Yugo yelled in angry as he her both punchs at Hitomi in fast **(A/N: he's copycat like Dio's stand's moveset, Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Jojo's references! XD)**

 **Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch!**

Hitomi was block his both crossed arms and dodge from Yugo's punch, quickly kip up to backflip from another claw when tried to attack at jump back were multiple of them as Yugo easily dodged from Hitomi's sharp talons

Yugo jump back from Hitomi's attacks which punch in single Hitomi was quick block in sent him flying as Hitomi jump from the door into crash to pounce and caught to grab his both hands from Yugo's attack in jump into the air to roundhouse kick his Yugo's shoulder right.

Yugo grab Hitomi's leg left into on the cars in crash with a another times, dodge from Hitomi's claw to punch at Hitomi was block in sent away and tried to attack at Hitomi as Yugo's swing away left at Hitomi landed on the steel of the rods.

Opposite of Yugo while Hitomi caught turn into grab his two rods in floating the air to throw at Yugo. Yugo reflected away from his two rods and Hitomi's punch to Yugo's punch in shock wave. He hard punch in force Hitomi was sent him flying as Hitomi quick his both arm into blocks from Yugo's clapping hands.

"Oh no, she's going to go killed." Nomoto crawling away from two. "i need to call for help!"

Hitomi's red glowing her eyes with a grins as Yugo open his mouth in roaring to making powerful wind of shock wave Nomoto was felling back. Then she sent him force and Yugo's punch at Hitomi down in landed on the cars.

 **Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch!**

Nomoto begin to shake in fearing and staring at a monster. _'What the hell is this? I can't move!'_ Nomoto thought.

Yugo wide his mouth in roaring making powerful wind of shock wave again.

 **Roaring Leo!**

"You were foolish to challenge a King!" Yugo yelled in rage as he continue kept his both punch to Hitomi. "It's time you knew true fear!"

 **Bites!**

"You..."

"All who hear my Roaring Leo should be crippled by primal fear."

Hitomi split out of his mouth, Yugo's fingers three with a blood on the ground. "Fear? Fear, huh? You know, I've never experienced fear my entire life." She said to Yugo in grins like shark teeth and stood up from the ground.

"All animals experience fear." Yugo continue. "What are you? Reveal yourself." Yugo questions to Hitomi.

Hitomi begin to answered. "Ratel." lick his own index finger was cover with a blood and continue. "Brutal Ratel." she her face was covered with a blood.

 **\Brute Ratel Hitomi Uzaki/**

"Ratel!"

"With a wild and violent disposition, they have been recognized as the most fearless animal in the Guinness Book of Records for the way they stand up to animals much larger than themselves, such as lions. In other words, Ratels are the world's strongest small mammal. You should at least learn the name of your opponents, dumb ass." Hitomi finished in grins with a suck his tongue, making Yugo angry with a veins.

"Dumb ass? You dare say that me?" Yugo said in rage. "You little brat! Take it back!" as he raised her hand into claw to slash at Hitomi but late too by Hitomi's signature attack. To then Hitomi evade from Yugo's claw and flip to hit in the front of the Yugo's chest in one shot.

 **Slash!**

Nomoto was even shock more and Yugo felling back on the ground and Hitomi was crouch down to stood up.

* * *

 **\Unknown room/**

Gentleman, Ladies and Bunny girls were watching on the screen.

"Leo lost?"

"-Impossible!"

"The odds were 99 to one!"

"How is this possible?"

"I can't believe it."

"As you've witnessed that my greatest creation," Man with a glasses said in serious. "Brute Ratel" turning right to the old man was laughing.

"You got me! Looki like you get to keep all the winnings yourself! Ratel, huh? She's quite an interesting girl, this one." licking his the screen of Hitomi's face in serious.

Black girl with a white cap, looking caught at the screen three near above someone was walking in show.

* * *

 **\With Nomoto, Hitomi and Yugo/**

Hitomi preesed her foot on his Nomoto's head. "Well, you got to live. You goddamn sex offender." she creepy grins.

"Ahhh!" Nomoto quick sit up from the ground and turning around to living. "Huh? It was a dream? Oh, right. It was all just a dream." then grab/touch Hitomi's breast again and Nomoto's eyes her widened in even scream like girl.

"Keep it down." Hitomi just sit up. "Don't scream into ear. I'll kill you." she finished.

"It wasn't a dream." Nomoto muttered.

 **\FLASHBACK/**

Hitomi turning back and walking toward at Nomoto. "Well, look like i don't need you anymore." she grins at Nomoto shock into smile in nervous.

Nomoto pounce to hugs at Hitomi their both felling down on the ground. "You saved me!"

"What the hell?" Hitomi said in pain.

"Thank you so much!" Nomoto head in lifting up, close his Hitomi's face.

"Get off me! I'll kill you!" Hitomi above away from Nomoto

"You're hurt!"

"What?"

"We need to treat your wounds! It might scar! Are there any hospital this late?" Nomoto close near his Hitomi's face more. "Wait, where are we any?" he asked

Hitomi push away His Nomoto's face. "I'm fine! These will heal on their own!"

Nomoto grab his Hitomi's left arm from his own face. "No! You're still a girl, after all!"

Hitomi close his eyes, turning back to base form and heard from phone's sound ring and grab his phone her own ear. "Yes?"

"Mr. Shidoh! Yes! No, not yet! I will take care of him right now!" Hitomi yelled make Nomoto jump back as Nomoto grab him Hitomi's arm.

"What? Yes? Yes? This guy?" Hitomi bored before looking toward to Nomoto and heard from Yugo's voice.

"Da-damn you Ratel..." Yugo said in pain as he tried to get up but still unmoving.

"How are you? You're fine?" Hitomi asked in calm down as she looking toward at Yugo.

"Th-there's no time for talking! Yo-you need to listen me! You need to ge-get away from that!" Yugo answered to Hitomi's raised eyebrow right in confused.

Mysterious crossed his arms and walking toward at three people. "How shame." make Yugo froze to shake in fearing, Nomoto and Hitomi their surprised.

Yugo crawling back from true monster."I-I-It can't be! That... voice...! Y-you're...-" cut off by the Mysterious was death glaring.

"Foolish Yugo. You have been nothing compared to your enemy!" Mysterious tilted his head before look toward at Nomoto. "You are Nomoto Yuuya am i correct?" getting a nodded quickly Nomoto was shake in fearing like Yugo too then looking at Hitomi was confused. "Well then now."

"Hmph. You must be Uzaki Hitomi, Brute Ratel of Ishida Zaibatsu, correct?" Naruto small grin with a bit of serious in her voice as he crossed his arms and notice her grins, making Hitomi grins.

"Yeah! Who are you? Are you fight me too?" Hitomi grins wide as she staring at his new enemy and make Yugo shake in fearing even more.

"H-Hey! You can't be serious?! You are no match for this! You haven't heard of that guy...!" Yugo quick said to Hitomi as he tried to get up from mysterious was death grins.

"Ha! Leo is right, you cannot defeated me and... You will bow down before me! I am Naruto Mishima, The Black Fox in the Brute of Apocalypse!" mysterious as known as Naruto evil grins as he turning around and walking away from three.

"Huh? The Black Fox in the Brute of Apocalypse? I never heard before... I will test you!" Hitomi still grins as she turning into brute ratel and charged at behind of the Naruto when Naruto stopping walking and looking back on his shoulder. Hitomi ready to claw her behind of the Naruto's head which Naruto ducking from Hitomi's attack.

"Foolishness, Uzaki Hitomi, Foolishness." Naruto death serious as he disappeared to reappear at behind of the Hitomi, raised his hand down through the air into chop/fist on the back of the Hitomi's chest or neck in force and sent him to Hitomi's brute form to normal into falling on the ground in one shot and looking up at Naruto. "And you can never getting stronger than me like that for nothing. You need to getting be little stronger than me at full power! Then i will take my leave but i can wait for somethingand unless we meet again." Naruto walking away to disappeared in vanish of wind from three people.

 _'Fucking... I don't want to fight again and i don't want to meet again and i would be dead as hell...!'_ Yugo thought as he looking back at his Hitomi and quickly his eyes wide in shock before began to faint into unconscious.

 **\FLASHBACK END/**

 _'Hmm... Naruto Mishima? I've heard of that his name... before? Wait a minute... could it be... !'_ Nomoto's eyes into widened in thought cut off by Hitomi.

"What? You still looking at me like that?" Hitomi asked in small angry at Nomoto snapped out of thought.

"It is nothing!" Nomoto smile in nervous as he her hand through his own hair.

'Whatever." Hitomi rolling her eyes.

 **\To Be Continued!/**

* * *

 **Naruto Mishima**

 **Fighting Style:** _Mishima Style Fighting Karate combined with Kazama Style Traditional than others style_

 **Also Known as:** _The Black Fox in the Brute of Apocalypse, Ultimate The Brute Killer and son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama_

 **Age:** _(Before) 15 and 21-23 (After for 2 years), infinite (devil form only)_

 **Rival:** _Jin Kazama and Heihachi Mishima_

 **Status:** _Alive_

 **Overall:** _97_

 **Class:** _S+ in base human than others brute mode, SS in 1st normal fox at 50% (he as strong as team Hitomi + Nomoto), SS+ in 2nd full body fox at 100% (he's little stronger than Origin Hitomi in 2nd + Nomoto team combined at full power), SS in normal devil and SSS 2nd devil at half of 50% his power only while his twin brother has other half of 50% on Naruto side than team combined with allies at 3, 6 or 16 (imagine Kazuya's form 2nd was fucking cool than Jin's)_

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 _\- Superhuman_

 _\- Striking Strength+_

 _\- Durability_

 _\- Slice and Razor Sharp Claws+_

 _\- High Speed-_

 _\- Stamina+_

 _\- Evade+_

 _\- Range_

 _\- Brute Transformation: 1st and 2nd at full power (canon or maybe non-canon)_

 _\- Devil Transformation: 1st and 2nd at half of 50% only (canon, A/N: Kazuya's 2nd form)_

 _\- Hybrid Fox-Devil Transformation (non-canon, A/N: basically Akuma's Oni form)_

 _\- Faster Healing Regeneration (canon) and Insane Healing Regeneration (non-canon)_

 **Weakness:**

 _\- exhausted from his girlfriend of Leo Kliesen, younger brother of jin, uncle of Lars, father of Kazuya, mother of Jun Kazama, and grandfather of Heihachi Mishima_

 _\- can be killed by only using Devil Gene in either of nothing won't kill Azazel and True Ogre_

 **Feats:**

 _\- fought Jin Kazama to a win and defeated him in then hours at 50_

 _\- Survived from everything_

 **Quotes:**

 **INFO**

"Brother... I will killed you for my father! To then your other power is mine!" - vs Jin

"My dear brother you're right. You can kill me for hungry power of the devil than brute and i will send you in hell!" - vs jin

"Give in of your death!" - vs Other Brute Animal or Yugo

"How dare you challenge to me?" - vs Other Brute Animal

"Oh it's you again. You want to kill me? Don't make me laugh!" - vs Hitomi

"It's you. You wish to fighting me? You are weak too." - vs Hitomi

"You finally have full power than before! Yes! You will show me true power of yours than others brute form at full power!" vs Hitomi in 2nd form

"Nomoto loving you that much is true but i heard Nomoto is want to revenge for these years 2." - vs Hitomi

"What do you think of those my power?" - vs Nomoto or Hitomi

"Hmph! I have nothing to fear from you. Then fight me for now!" - vs Nomoto or Hitomi

"Nomoto, you have powers of the brute than your girlfriend's? Show me your true powers. It is nothing compared to The Black Fox in The Brute of Apocalypse forevermore." - vs Nomoto

"How foolish, you are weak then me." - vs Inui

"Keep it to yourself prepared, Maggot!" - vs Inu

"Sit down, Maggot!" - vs Inui

"Leo Kliesen-hime... you want to stop me for the destroy of the world?!" - vs Leo

"Oh? You're gotta to be kidding, seven on one at full power? Haha! I will show you my true power of The Black Fox in The Brute KING of Apocalypse!" - vs Hitomi, Nomoto, Eruza, Taiga, Inu, Kuroi and (Yugo)

"Rape? you just say if you tried to rape me again, i'll killed you for 3 in under second." - vs Female Brute Animal

* * *

 **A/N: Follow the rules of this by Jin Kazama...**

 ** _1. Naruto is not overpowered as fucking than Killing Bites verse!_**

 ** _2. Killing Bites will following Manga or Anime!_**

 ** _3. Naruto (canon) has doesn't exist so no chakra or Kurama!_**

 ** _4. Naruto act like Kazuya + Jin_**

 ** _5. Jin is coming back to life from mountain and Jin is going to stop or kill his brother for Jun's promised (canon or non-canon)!_**

 _ **6. What kind of Naruto's weakness: angry? Because anyone would even make him stronger to Naruto would be unstoppable than anyone!**_

 _ **7**_ _ **. I think he should be Wolverine, Black panther, Sabertooth or even Dragon for Nomoto's brute form it will make him look so badass and powerful enough and kill them!**_

 _ **8. Jin or even Kazuya would rape all of them solos but Jin and Kazuya are whole city buster level or devil form (planet buster level) than Killing Bites are whole house buster level.**_

 _ **9. I don't care about grammar english!**_


End file.
